Painting
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Sequel to Home Alone- unnecessary to have read that. Seamus's thoughts to coming home and seeing Blaise posing for Dean. Non explicit threesome. B/D/S Slash


Painting

"Like this?"

Dean shook his head. "Turn your head to the side a little."

Blaise did as he was told and Dean tilted his head, trying to see what was wrong. His eyes roved over Blaise's lightly muscled form, hesitating on the muscles around his shoulders. That explained it. "Relax."

Blaise scowled at him. "Easier said then done," he snapped.

Dean sighed and put down his canvas. He crossed the room and settled down cross-legged in front of Blaise. He reached a hand up and began to run it through Blaise's long, glossy black hair.

Blaise eyed him suspiciously, but when Dean didn't say anything or make any move, he began to relax. Dean had the distinct feeling if he rose, Blaise would tense again so he stayed where he was, stroking Blaise's hair. Eventually, Blaise's golden eyes slid shut. A few moments later, when Dean was sure Blaise as sound asleep, he stood and tiptoed back to his easel.

He spent a few moments just staring at his lover's lover. Well, his lover now. And Seamus's. Dean smiled slightly. Seamus would be ecstatic when he got home. He had been hassling Dean for a real threesome for months. Now he would finally get it.

He raised his charcoal to the canvas and sketched a few quick lines, being careful not to overdraw. He had a tendency to do that, being mainly a sketcher and not a painter, but Blaise's body just screamed for color. He was dark skinned, but not in the way Dean was- copper rather chocolate. His black hair would look fine sketched but his eyes… his eyes would lose their startling golden color. Dean would not lose that. When Blaise awoke, he would paint the eyes. Until then, he would leave them empty.

Satisfied with his rough sketch, Dean sprayed it and picked up his palette knife, wondering what color would best contrast Blaise's skin. The couch he was draped on was cream, but that did more for Seamus than it did Blaise.

---

Seamus happily walked up the door to his drive, humming under his breath. He had been let out of St. Mungo's early and had decided to come home and surprise his boys rather than calling them. He had luckily made it home well before the time of their daily visit.

Seamus opened the door as quietly as he could and crept in, through the entryway of their little house and to the living room. He froze on the threshold though. The first thing he saw was Blaise, stretched out on his stomach on the couch completely naked. His torso was draped over several pillows and one long, long leg was dangling over the side of the couch, his foot just barely touching the ground. His other leg was just barely bent, showing off the curve of his thigh exquisitely. Everything was covered- a blanket had been draped over his hips- but Blaise was definitely eye catching nonetheless. Seamus smiled gently when he saw his face. Tilted towards Seamus, his eyes were closed, his lips half parted, and a few strands of his hair were hanging into it.

Seamus turned to the side and caught sight of Dean, sitting behind his easel, a paintbrush in his hand. His eyes widened and he turned back to Blaise, mind frozen. Blaise was posing?! But no, Seamus recognized the slack face. Blaise only looked like that when he was sleeping. So Dean was just painting him? But that didn't feel right either. While Dean was not above drawing someone without permission, Blaise did not generally sleep like that. He slept sprawling or curled up, almost exclusively. So Dean must have posed him and Blaise fell asleep? What had changed in the last week? No, day, actually. They had come to see him yesterday and both had looked on edge. Now, both looked completely relaxed.

Seamus's mind was racing as he looked over Blaise more carefully. His eyes stopped on the telltale sign. There was a hickey on Blaise's throat, almost invisible because of his hair and skin tone, but Seamus could see it. It had to be Dean. Not only did the darker man like leaving marks, Seamus sincerely doubted Blaise would cheat on him. So… it was an actual threesome now? Or it could be?

Seamus took a step back and sank to the floor of the entryway, hidden from sight. He didn't quite know how to feel about that. Sure, he and Blaise had discussed it extensively and he had even talked to Dean about it, but he never thought it would actually happen. He loved both men. He _liked_ the relationships he had with both men. Did he really want either to change?

The answer was yes and no. He loved getting alone time with both, but he hated how the two got along and how Dean sometimes talked about Blaise. That would change for sure. And as for the sex… Seamus's mind filled with images of Dean and Blaise together. A dreamy smile slowly formed on his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

Smiling, he stood and walked into the room, quietly, so as not to wake Blaise. He kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean jumped and turned wide brown eyes on him that just widened when he saw who it was. "Seamus!" he cried.

Seamus smiled wryly and hugged him. So much for not waking Blaise. All thoughts were wiped out of his mind when Dean kissed him though. A moment later, arms slid around his waist. Seamus turned his head, giving Dean an opportunity to kiss his neck, and looked at a sleepy, smiling Blaise. Blaise kissed him on the lips. "Missed you," he said. Seamus giggled and kissed him back as Dean finally pulled away.

"We've got something to tell you," Dean said.

Seamus giggled again and nodded. He lifted Blaise's hair and pointed to the mark on his neck. "Threesomes are officially an option?"

Dean smiled and nodded. Blaise craned his neck to try to see what they are looking at.

Seamus giggled and threw himself sideways. The two men wrapped around him tumbled down with him, landing in a pile.

Seamus struggled to the top and looked down at them. "Prove it."

Two pairs of hands pulled him down and did just that.

Several long minutes later, as they lay in a panting pile, Seamus looked up at the painting. He smiled gently. Blaise was stretched out in all his glory sure enough, already half-painted, but lounging against the couch, with sandy hair and turquoise eyes already colored, lay Seamus, smiling contentedly.

A/N: Ha! #4 I'm going strong and anyone who has read my stuff before officially gets a good idea of what _my_ Blaise looks like. If anyone wants to draw or sketch the painting described, I will adore you forever! #5 will featre Lucius Malfoy and Blais'e father. 3

Review Please! They make me happy. Really happy. Like, not sad. I've had 49 visitors to my recent stories in the past three days and 1 review! T_T Btw, I'm searching for a beta reader.


End file.
